


The Working Class

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Danero Week 09/2019 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aka he's not affected by it, Dante doesn't know the meaning of a temperature, Dante is the best boyfriend ever, Fluff, M/M, Nero's potty mouth, and Nero resents him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: The job was absolutely horrible and Nero hates it with passion.For the fifth day of Danero week — domestic!





	The Working Class

**Author's Note:**

> Is it domestic enough?

"I've had enough of this mission!"

"Hey, it wasn't so bad…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! First the client lies or _ conveniently _ forgets about how big the demon nest is, then he also _ conveniently _ didn't know what demons they are and now I'm cold and covered in blood. It's _ freezing._"

"So you're ready to come back home, huh."

"_Yes please._"

And why the hell Dante seems completely unaffected by this freaking temperature drop, it's _ so _ not fair. And there's not even a drop of blood on him, the fucking show-off. 

Fortunately, for this job they rode to this place with Dante's car and not Cavaliere, otherwise Nero would be out for blood, preferably of that thrice cursed client. Really, of it weren't for their customer policy… 

Another blessing in disguise was that the nest wasn't that far away from Devil May Cry, barely a fifteen minute ride. 

But the luck ends there. 

The office is cold as if those freezing bastard were there. Nero, for some reason, forgot that Dante doesn't believe in heating, and when he just shrugs off being covered in a fucking ice as if it was just an annoying bug, the younger hunter can't help but resent him. And for lack of heating too. And better for Dante's continued good health that there's a _ hot _ water running, because otherwise there's gonna be _ consequences. _

What put him in even fouler mood is that he has no clean shirts. They were supposed to make laundry today, until that wrenched customer came and destroyed all his plans five minutes before closing time, and that means he has no clean clothes. 

He goes to the bathroom, full of venom, and sees Dante inside with something black. 

"There you go, they are some of my old clothes, haven't used them in years, but they're fairly clean."

His fucking boyfriend is a _ life-saver. _ Why was Nero going to be angry with him again? 

Oh, right. Warm water. Even if it's cold, he's gonna forgive him for bringing some wonderfully warm clothes, and he can even spy one of Dante's old coat hanging on the door hook. 

But he doesn't need to worry, because the water was absolutely, wonderfully _ hot. _ A fucking blessing. 

Nero gets out of the shower twenty minutes later, puts on Dante's old clothing that _ still _ smells like him, which is _ really _ nice. He goes to their bedroom and buried himself under the blankets. Nero just settled in comfortably when Dante walks into the room. 

"I made some tea for you, and I ordered some pizza."

Nero smiles under his nose. 

Best boyfriend _ ever. _

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void


End file.
